Fire and Ice
by Nekoyasha12
Summary: Kim is plagued by dreams of a dragon demon killing Shego, trying to kill her and calling her “Fox”. Shego and Kim are reunited after 4 long and agonizing years. But how will they react to a new girl in town? Shego doesn't like her, getting a bad vibe...


A/N: Story is unedited.

Author: Nekoyasha12

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. You can blame the rest of this on me.

Rating: M is my rating for combat violence (WARNING: THERE WILL BE LOST OF BLOOD LATER ON) and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females (WARNING: LOTS OF SEXUAL SCENES WILL BE DISPLAYED). This also covers extremely harsh language. (WARNING: LANGUAGE WILL BE CRUEL AND VICIOUS). If this will offend you, please read something else and then seek professional help.

Summary: Kim is plagued by dreams of a dragon demon killing Shego, trying to kill her and calling her "Fox". Shego and Kim are reunited four long and agonizing years. But how will they react to a new girl in town? Shego doesn't like her, getting a bad vibe, and Kim... Well, Kim is terrified of her. Why? The new girls eyes. Why about them you ask? Kim: "Her eyes are of ice and fire."

Decision

"Die!"

"No!"

The blade was then plunged into her chest. She spat out blood as her body slowly became limb.

Tears flew from the other women's eyes. She lie on her side on the cobble stone floor, but a few feet away.

"Shego!" the redhead screamed at the top of her lungs as she tried with all her might to get up to be beside the pale green thief, but she was unable to from what that damn winged lizard demon bitch had done to her. And now her tainted sword was claiming yet another life. Hasn't Kim lost enough loved ones. And now, Shego.

"Shego! Shego, no…! Shego, please!? Please get up Shego?! Shego!"

Shego's eyes darkened as she very slowly turned her head in Kim's direction.

Trails of blood streaming down her mouth.

"Pr…rin…c…ess… l…i…ve…"

The demon woman that held the sword in her claws ripped it out of Shego's chest as the fire-thrower's face rose slightly in the air as if gasping up at heaven.

She then came to a land on her stomach as her face faced Kim. Eyes already darkened over with death and her pale green skin now a chock white. She lie in a vastly rapid growing pool of her own blood.

The demon sword-wielder turn towards Kim, widely grinning, displaying her large amount of uneven fangs as her uneven colored eyes of ice and fire pierced Kim's soul.

The sword-wielder brought her blade to her mouth and lick the blood that belonged to the fire-thrower with her extremely long forked tongue.

She moaned at the taste, delighted with the flavor of Shego's blood.

She then faced the blade in Kim direction.

"Your next fox" she growled before charged.

"Shego!" Kim bolted up right in bed as sweat streamed from her face rapidly and her body quivered.

Kim lifted her hands and looked down at her open palms glazed over with sweat, shaking.

Kim's eyes were wide with fear. Her mouth hung open slightly as if trying to breath. Her throat was dry.

"A-again… Why? Why do I keep having this dream?" Kim asked but then realized there wouldn't be an answer.

She looked over at her clock which read 11:35AM.

Kim sighed knowing she missed breakfast and had slept in, but smiled thanking the heavens it was Saturday, and a bonus was she had just graduated college yesterday.

Kim got out of bed and headed straight into the shower to clean her body of that nightmare, and her mind.

Kim usually takes fifteen minute showers, but this time she stayed in there for a little passed an hour. She didn't need that long to clean, but she did need something to calm her nerves and relax her mind, and the hot water did just that.

Once Kim emerged from the bathroom she went and changed in her room then headed downstairs.

When she reached the bottom step she noticed her father eyeing her from the brim of his newspaper, mother looking at her with a bit of concern as her brothers stared at her as if she had just done something that spooked them slightly.

"Uh, guys…"

"Kimmie-"

"What's going on Kimmie-cub? You've never slept in like this before" her father asked voicing his wife question.

"I've just been having a little problems sleeping. No big."

"Is it a boy?" James asked his daughter with suspicion as her two younger twin brothers eyed her curiously.

"No dad. I've taken a break from boys ever since I broke it off with Ron." Kim told her father.

"Why did you brake-up with Ronald sweetie? He was a nice guy." her mother voiced her concern.

Ron was a nice kid to the Possibles, and a great friend of Kim's. So when they started dating three years ago it didn't come as quite a shock to them.

Kim and Ron had been close since Pre-K, and have basically done everything together. And I mean _everything! _

So when she came home one evening from a date with Ron looking a bit distressed her mother knew right away what was wrong and comforted her. But when Ann found out _she _had broke-up with him Ann just couldn't understand why, and Kim never sat down to tell anyone. So, yeah! Her mother and the rest of her family were quite puzzled on what happened.

"I just didn't love him the way I thought I would mom" and with that Kim went into the kitchen to find some food as her family glanced at one another. Anxiety plainly seen on there faces.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

A ravened haired beauty sat on her bed of green sheets and black cover as two large pillows of red lie at the head of her bed.

The pale green featured woman was shifting though some photos of a certain fire manned woman.

She was everything anyone could ever dream. She was cute, spunky, had a great laugh, beautiful, sexy body, deep pools one could loose themselves within, soft skin, gentle and sweet personality. She was, in the raven haired woman's eyes the most beautiful creature she had ever seen.

She sighed as she gingerly touched a black and white picture that was singe around the edges seeming to fear it could turn to ash at just her touch.

"Kimmie…" the women muttered.

And just then the woman did something her never did in front of others. With a puff of air and a stream quickly falling down her face she began to cry.

It had been four years she's known Kim. She only wished they could have met on better occasions, but she knew that would never be. Her Kimmie wasn't gay. But she could fanaticize and dream. But it would never be the same as if she were actually caressing her soft, creamy skin. Or resting on that silky red mane, holding her hand, hugging her closer then any other, laying down with her when tired or cuddling when sad or scared. Or the biggest of all, kissing those feathery, sweet brown lips of her.

Oh yeah. She had it bad. She, was lovesick.

It had been four years now since she had seen her Princess.

To be honest ever since the Diablo incident with the Radio Tower she had tried to stay away from her. But Drakken wouldn't have that. So she got to see Kim sooner then she had liked. Then after Warmonga and Warhawk tried to take over the Earth she had disappeared out of Kim's life.

Kim had the buffoon. When Shego saw his power she knew he would take care of her. And then seeing them together after that, well, she just couldn't stay in town after that.

So Drakken became good as did basically all the villains and Shego retired and left Middleton.

She now lives in her own house on her own tropical island uncharted in the Caribbean's.

Just then Shego hears what sounded like a glass shattering coming from her kitchen.

She wiped her tears away with a black clawed hand as she was now put on high alert.

Shego crept towards the kitchen and peered around the corner. She didn't see anyone. All she saw was the shards of the broken glass on her tiled floor.

Just then a roar was heard from behind her.

Shego whirled around to defend from the attacker but it was to late.

A giant feline pounced on the ex-thief, pinning her to the floor.

Shego looked up into the creatures deep sapphire blue eyes as it growled at her, baring it's fangs and holding her down with claws unsheathed.

Just then…

"All right! All right! You won! Now please get off me!?"

The enormous cat sheathed it's claws and licked Shego's cheek releasing a purr of happiness.

"Yeah, yeah. It was only one round. Now get off me fur ball." Shego order but in a playful manner.

The feline backed off of her and sat before Shego as she got up.

"Seriously Eclipse you're way to heave. I think you need to go on a diet."

The big cat seeming to be known as Eclipse flattened her ears and growled in disapproval, offended.

"Well then get fat for all I care! But I'm not going to be the one to blame when you can't even keep pace with me."

Eclipse lifted her head, turned it to the side and flicked her tail towards Shego.

Shego pointed her finger at the feline, still on her back but now balancing on her elbows spoke in a reprimanding voice.

"Don't you gave me that attitude little missy! I'm still your mother regardless of not having fur!"

Eclipse glanced over at Shego who was not climbing to her feet.

"I'll take away Mr. Giggles!"

At the threat of her precious Mr. Giggles being taken Eclipse flattened her ears and crouched low in a submissive manner, softening her eyes, making them a bit watery and giving a small whimper and tiny squeak like a cub in pleading of her mother to not take her Mr. Giggles away.

Shego sighed in defeat putting her hand down.

"Alright. I'm sorry. But you need to control yourself a bit more girl. If not I can't take you out with me when I leave until I see you can handle the outside world now. And to start you need to show me how you'd act with me. And to be honest you're not doing the best of jobs."

Eclipse's ears lowered in a sad manner as she looked away.

"I know what happened when you were a cub Eclipse. I was the one who saved you." Shego approached the feline and cupped her furry cheeks, turning her head to face her. "But I will do all I can to keep my promise. You are my truest friend and best daughter I've ever been blessed with. And all I want is to see you're happy."

Eclipse gazed into Shego's pools of emerald as the ex-thief was lost in a sea of sapphire blue.

"I promise sweetie. I'll make you yourself again."

Eclipse seemed to loose a tear as she wrapped her massive paws around her mother. Shego returned the gesture and hugged her feline daughter back.

"You should be happy to mom."

Shego pulled away and let Eclipse land back on all fours.

"What do you mean? I am happy. I'm happy here. I'm happy in this house. I'm happy with you-"

"But you're not happy with yourself mom."

Shego let the talking feline's words sink in for a moment and looked up at her with eyes of pain, and loneliness.

"Has it really been that obvious?"

"Yes. For the past three years you've seemed depressed and in pain."

Shego looked at her daughter with concern.

"I have?"

"Yeah. And every time you go to your room you're in there for hours crying. I've seen you a few time staring off into the album you have of the redhead."

Shego gave a faint sigh.

"You love her. I know you do. But for some reason you are reluctant to tell me you wont go and see her, or even contact her to let her know you're even still alive. I'm sure she misses you mom-"

"I was a villain when I knew her and she was the hero that always came to save the day! We did nothing but fight Eclipse!" Shego blurted out.

"I mean, I loved our fights. They where just fights to beat the other at first, but then they became something more. They became like dances. Like our bodies were speaking to one another as we moved in step of each others moves and blows. And when a hit landed on me it was like a powerful jolt to me. I love it. But, then that night when the Earth was threatened but those aliens the buffoon saved her. It should have been me. But it was him. And when he did I saw then and there he would protected her. For the first time ever, I was jealous and envious of him at the same time."

"And you loved her enough to let her go…" Eclipse's words trailed off.

"She doesn't swing that way. She's straight. Believe me. I know. I've tried flirting with her countless times and I never got the reaction I hoped for. She's a line not a circle."

"I remember you telling me stories bout her. Kim… Possible was her name."

Shego turned her head to the side. Eyes of sore and face of rejection.

"How deep was your love for her, if you don't mind me asking mom?"

"I have a photo where I wrote a short poem. Would you like to see it?"

"I'd love to mom." Eclipse said with a faint smile trying to perk up her mother a bit.

It worked as Shego gave a weak smile back then headed for her room again. She returned a few seconds later with a tiny, looked like a four inch by four inch square yet the top and right side of it was singed photo.

Shego handed the small photo to the feline as Eclipse took it.

Being thumbed pawed was a definite bonus.

She looked at the photo. It showed her mother with another woman seeming to be having a great time. But the picture was in black and white.

"Is this, her?"

"I was turned good by one of Electronique's inventions and I remained like the for a few days till I was turned back to normal. I said I hated the time I spent with her, but really, the time I spent, even though I couldn't be my true self was actually the best time I've ever had in my entire life. Even though I was a goodie-goodie-two-shoes then I still loved every second. I even got to hold her and she held me back. I swear I nearly melted from that embrace. But as luck would have it right before I was to tell her how I felt I was hit again with the invention and turned back to normal. When I was back to normal I regained me fears and left her. All I had left was the pictures we took together."

Eclipse looked down at the photo.

"But, mom there's only one and it's burned- No! You didn't!?"

"I did. I tried to burn them when I heard Drakken approaching me. Once he left I rushed back over to it and saved what was left. I have cherished that picture ever since."

Eclipse looked at her mom then back at the photo.

"Hey mom? Think I can hold onto this for a day or two?"

Shego now faced the huge cat, eye brow arched.

"Why?"

"I want to study her features. You know how I am with that. I feel that's the only way I can get to know new people and creatures is but studying there pictures. Since I'm not ready to go out into the real world yet."

Shego smiled then went back towards her room and emerged a few seconds later with a black album with a green flame and black letter that said the name "Shego" in the flame.

Shego handed the book over to the cat.

"Here, look at them. But I want it back by tomorrow evening understood?"

Eclipse took the book with glee.

"Yes mom, thank you!" And with that Eclipse placed the book oh so gingerly in her powerful and massive jaws and retreated back to her room at the back of the house.

Later that Night

A shadowy creature crept out into the night, away from a large beach house. It was a warm star lit night.

The creature looked up at the stars just as one shot by.

The creature closed it's eyes to make a wish then it continued down to the shore.

Once it reached the beach it looked around, sniffing about making sure it wasn't followed.

The night making it's white coat shimmer in the moon light like snow and eyes sparkle a blueish white tint in the like a star in the moon light. It seemed to be wearing a strap of cloth around it's neck.

It turned back towards where it's had just left from and whispered, "I'll be back soon mother" and with that it opened it's wings and took off into the skies.

Next Morning

Shego awakens quite peacefully. She bolts you. Something she knew was not right.

Eclipse should have been in her room hours ago begging to go on an adventure, but today there was no awakening. And most disturbing, there was no noise of mischief coming from the house. Oh yes, something was terribly wrong.

Shego flung out of bed and went to examine the house, but once she checked every place she though her feline daughter would or could be hiding she started to panic as she came up empty.

"Outside?"

Shego ran outside and sure enough there were her tracks. Shego followed them to the edge of the beach then they disappeared all together.

"Oh no. Eclipse what have you done?"

The pale fire-thrower began to pace in the sand.

"Maybe she'll come back soon. She's never been out in the world before ever since I saved her as a cub. I've always kept her indoors or told her to remain on the island. So now why has she up and left. I don't think I said anything to hurt her. No. She didn't runaway. So where did she go?"

Shego stopped pacing and gazed towards the direction she thought her feline daughter had flown off to.

"Please, just come home safely?" were Shego's only prayers.

Same time in Middleton

Kim began to awaken to the sun in her eyes. She looked at her clock. 10:29AM. She groaned.

"Lets get this day over with." she moaned as she through back the covers and leapt off her bed for her feet to be greeted by something soft and fuzzy underneath.

Not even a two second wait a yowl was heard as Kim was thrown back onto her bed and what ever made the yowl ran for cover in her closet.

Kim caught a glimpse of white bolting for her closet.

Kim was stunned. She turned towards her closet and tried to gaze into it when a pair of the deepest sapphire blue eyes made themselves known.

Kim flinched back and went into battle mode getting into her defense stance.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Kim ordered.

Kim then heard sniffing sounds coming from the darkened closet. Then a beautiful young female voice spoke out to her.

"Kim? Kim Possible?"

"What do you want with me?"

The blue eyes seemed to widen with shock. Then the next thing Kim knew she was on the ground, pinned by something huge and furry.

The hero looked up and was greeted but an enormous feline. This cat had to be three times her size.

Kim was frozen with fear.

Then the feline leaned in and nuzzled Kim on her left cheek.

"I finally found you. Kim. Kim Possible!"

Kim backed away a bit and looked over the female cat.

She was all white with faint black stripes here and there. She had black tuff on the tip of it's tail. Her tail looking like a lions only twice in size. She has a mulberry colored diamond on her forehead with a silver horn about a foot and a half long curving out her head. Her nose looked almost batish but still had the essence of a feline. Her chest was big and puffy showing she held a good amount of pride.

"Who are you? Are you one of DNAmy's creations that escaped?"

"One of who's creations? I don't know who this DNAmy is but I have no connection's to whoever they all."

"Then who are you?"

"The names Eclipse. And I've been searching for you all night Kim Possible."

"Why? What are you?"

"If you don't mind I'd prefer it if we didn't try to talk about what I am, where I came from or my past. Not really the greatest memories of my life."

Kim understanding dropped the subject but still felt totally uneasy in front of a giant mutant looking feline. She didn't know if it could do crazy and start attacking for no reason. So she tried to play it cool and not upset the creature.

"So why are you here?"

"Because my mother has missed you greatly Kim Possible."

"Please just call me Kim. And who is your mother. I think I'd know someone if they looked like you."

"Well, she's not my real mother. She saved me when I was a cube four years ago and she's cared for me like a mother would. But for the past three years now she's been depressed and in pain. I asked her why the other day and she said because she's without you."

Kim's eyes shot wide.

"Me!? What do I have to do with any of this?"

"You're her reason for living Kim. She misses you greatly."

"You still haven't told me who she is?"

"Here." Eclipse pulled off the lime green sash from around her neck and presented a book to Kim.

Kim only caught a glimpse but knew right away who's it belonged to.

Her thoughts were realized when she read the name in black letters in the green flame in the center of the black book.

Kim's hand found itself gingerly gliding across she green flame right over the name.

"Shego…" was the whispered name that escaped off her lips.

"It's true." Eclipse murmured causing Kim to look her way with sad eyes.

"You knew my mother."

"Yes. I knew her, but-"

"But she was a villain at the time and you two fought."

"Yeah."

Eclipse stared at Kim for but a moment reading her face then smiled.

"You should open it."

"Why? There probable just pictures of herself, Drakken or who knows who else.

"Actually…" Eclipse began as she turned to Kim's bed, leapt on it then lied down, turned and faced the redhead, paws crossed neatly. "There pictures of you."

Kim's eyes whipped back to the book.

"And there's a special one of you and her at the back. But it's the only one of you two."

Kim stroked the cover then the rim of the album. She then went to open it when Eclipse's voice told her one last thing.

"Oh, and there are some short poems on the back of some pictures. I suggest you look at the ones titled: Puppy Dog Pout, Smile Laughter, and Sleeping. I found those are the most in depth. And I highly recommend you read the last photo. Now you enjoy." Eclipse told Kim as she yawned. "That flight I took to get here was killer. I didn't arrive till mid sunrise. It's a good thing you leave your window unlock. But whatever. Have fun looking at the pix. I'm going to take a nap" and with that Eclipse curled up and was out before Kim could protest.

Kim gave a heave sigh.

Maybe she could give the book at least a quick look through. I mean this…thing did seem to come a long way just to see her and give her this album. The least she could do was at least take a peek.

Kim sat down at her computer desk, placing the book down gingerly. She took a deep breath then flipped the front cover open. The first page was a normal piece of paper with the most beautiful cursive Kim had ever seen saying "My hopes and dreams to never be."

Kim's heart saddened. She then flipped the first page and was greeted by pictures of herself. They were really good. Seemed to be taken by a professional.

Kim continued flipping through. She came across pictures where she was having a normal day. Just hanging at the mall with her friends or seemed to be out with Ron, yet Ron wasn't in any pictures and if he was there were burn marks where he should have been. This made Kim giggle.

There were fifty-two pages in all and each one had about four photos on them.

Finally Kim flipped the last page and gasped at the photo she saw behind the plastic attached to the inside of the back cover.

It was a black and white photo, and Kim remembered it all to well.

She saw the burn marks and debated whither or not to touch it. Then Eclipse's words rang in her head. _"I suggest you look at the ones titled: Puppy Dog Pout, Smile Laughter, and Sleeping. I found those are the most in depth. And I highly recommend you read the last photo."_

Kim wondered what kind of poetry Shego could have written.

So she went through the album once more looking for those three pictures.

Once she found them she placed them on her desk before her.

The titles were written in green marker at the bottom of the picture.

Kim then grabbed the one titled Smile Laughter. It was a picture of herself with the widest smile she had ever made in her life and seeming to be laughing about something. She looked so happy. Kim then looked on the back of it.

Smile Laughter:

So beautiful, so sweet

Graceful and at peace

How I long to have you laugh like that

How I long to make you smile that great

But you'll never let me

So all I can do is dream

Dream of a day that will never come

Kim awed with sad eyes.

Eclipse was right. They were in depth. It was like Kim could feel Shego pain and sadness just by reading this one poem. She decided to continue wanting to know what else Shego had said bout her.

Kim grabbed the photo that was a picture of her in bed asleep, but the photo was a close-up.

Kim then remember Eclipse's words again. _"It's a good thing you leave your window unlocked."_

Kim groaned. "I really need to remember to lock that damn thing." She then turned the picture over and read the new poem.

Sleeping:

At peace

Secure

My precious gem

How soft your features become

How soothing your breath puffs drum

So tender and magnificent

I could watch you all the time

Sleep away into the night

This made Kim blush slight. Just the thought of Shego sitting beside her bed watching her sleep was a bit embarrassing and nerve racking. And yet at the same time it was quite flattering and loving. Like having a guardian angel watching over her.

She then turned her attention to the picture of her making her famous puppy-dog-pout. And it was actually quite a good photograph of it.

Kim could only wonder what Shego would say about this.

She flipping the picture over and began reading.

Puppy Dog Pout:

You are my life

My soul

You are my air

My breath

You are my reason for living

But one day

Those eyes are going to kill me

Kim broke out laughing. Yup, that was Shego alright.

Kim began to calm it down reducing it to a couple of meek giggles here and there.

Then she put her attention on the final photo. The black and white picture that her and Shego took all those years ago when she was turned good.

She seemed to have burned the others but saved this one. And what a one she saved. Out of all those pictures they took this was the only one where they were holding each other.

Kim braced herself for what she might read. And as she took a deep breath she turned it picture over and began to read.

Alone:

I lie awake without you

I cry my soul out for you

I long to be with you

But how could you ever love me

Kim actually began to cry. It was the shortest poem she had ever read, the most simplest words and yet they held so much meaning. Even meaning hidden behind the words.

Then it hit her.

"She loves me…" came her meek whisper.

Kim then placed the pictures back in there proper places and closed the book, wiping away what tears remained.

Kim then got up and left the room for a good forty-five minutes. When she returned she had a plate full of raw steak. Five big pieces to be exact.

The smell of food began to make Eclipse stir from her nap.

She awake to Kim before her holding a plate of what looked like juicy, mouth watering, giant slices of meat.

Eclipse rose her head.

"Is that for me?"

"Yeah. It seems you've traveled far. The least I can do it help you get your strength back." Kim told her as she placed the plates on her bed.

"Thanks" Eclipse said gratefully and began eating.

She was done within moments. She licked her lips and cleaned her face.

"So how did you find me? I doubt Shego told you where I live."

"No, she didn't. But I'm sure you saw it. That lock of hair taping to the back of the book. I used the scent to track you."

"Yeah, I remember when she ripped that out. I find it a bit creepy she kept it."

"Well when it comes to you, I've seen mom to some pretty messed up thing."

Kim arched a brow. "Like?"

"Well for one thing every time she looks at the album she always cries."

"Shego!? Crying!? No way!"

"Yeah. I may not no mom the same why you do. But I know she's to strong to just break down and cry like that all the time."

"Wait? You're saying she doesn't just cry, but breaks down?"

"Well if breaking down means lying on the bed, or kneeling on the floor clinging to the black and white picture of you to and crying hysterically, then yeah she breaks down."

Kim was speechless.

That smart-ass, bad attitude, acid tongue, strong as hell, plasma wielding Shego…crying? And like a baby? She just couldn't see that happening.

"And that hair of yours, there use to be a lot more then that."

"What happened to it all?"

"On every full moon mother always goes off to her 'secret nest' as she called it. I followed her to it a few time and boy is it gorgeous. But anyway, on every full moon, when the moon is at it's highest she takes one strand of your hair, lights it and tosses it into the wind."

"She does?"

"Yeah. And when she does that she closes her eyes and prayers."

"Shego? Praying!? I just don't see that happening."

"I told you. Momma does some weird things based on you Kim. She even called your fights a dance that connected your bodies and souls into a rhythm of movement."

"She… She did?"

"She even said every time you landed a blow on her she loved it. It felt like a jolt of passion of your dance shooting through her."

"A dance…"

"Kim, why don't you come back with me?"

Kim spun around to face Eclipse.

"What?"

" You should come back with me. Mother's only true wish is to see you again. But she refuses to leave the island."

"You live on an island?"

"Yeah. In the Caribbean's on an uncharted island. It's only us there and even with momma it get pretty lonely. She can't always keep up with me."

Kim giggled at that.

"So, will you come Kim. Please? It would make momma extremely overjoyed."

Kim was silent.

"You don't have to stay, but please at least come and see momma. Talk to her. Catch up on what you've missed."

"What in her life have I missed that so great?"

"Helping her raise me and watching momma change from firm and hard to soft and tender."

Kim's eyes widened in shock.

"Has she really changed that much?"

"Why don't you decide for yourself. Please Kim? Come back with me?"

Kim remained silent for a few more moments.

"I need time to think before I can give you my straight answer."

"I understand. If you don't mind, I'd like to finish my nap?"

Kim smiled. "You do that. I need to go and think all this through" and with that Kim rose and walked to her door. "Have a good nap Eclipse."

"Thanks Kim. I'll try and dream of you and momma together again."

Kim turned to Eclipse to say something but again she was already out. The redhead then decided it was time to let the feline sleep. She left her room and headed down stares.

She entered the living room to see her father reading the newspaper as always and her mother going through some doctors notes. Both had a steaming cup of fresh coffee beside them.

"Mom, dad? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Is it about boys?" her father asked in a suspicious tone.

"No."

James put his paper down. "Ok Kimmie you've got my undivided attention."

Ann placed the notes on the table and looked at her daughter. "What's going on sweetie?"

"Well… I got out of contact with… An old friend four years ago and now they contacted me and have offered me to visit them. But I don't know if I should cause the times we had when my friend was here really weren't the greatest."

"Ok, first off, if this friend a boy?"

"No dad she's a girl. Err… Woman."

"Ok. Then you should totally go and spend time with her if after four years she's trying to contact you again. Even if you didn't have the best of time when she was here, doesn't mean you friendship died. It was just dormant until you wanted it to awaken or until something triggered it awake." James said.

"Oh yeah, something triggered it" Kim mumbled low so her parents wouldn't hear.

"Sweetie, I think you should meet up with her again and catch up on all you've both missed in the passed four years." Ann told her daughter.

Kim lowered her eyes, blinked and when she opened them new hope and fire blazed in her forest depths.

"Thank mom. Thank dad. I'm going to my room now. If I'm not here in the morning then I've already left."

"What? That fast?" her mother asking in surprise.

"I have a new way getting there. First class too." Kim said with a smile.

Ann gave her daughter a warm smile as did her father.

"Alright. Go get yourself organized. When will you be returning?"

"Well, if I _DO _decide to go, maybe not for bout a week or two. This is someone I was very close to… In a weird way."

"Take all the time you need sweetie." Ann said to sooth her daughter anxiety and any doubt she still felt with going.

"Just remember to have fun Kimmie-cub."

"Thanks dad. I'm going to go take a nap now" and with that Kim was back in her room.

She walked over to the album and opened it to the last photo of her and Shego.

Kim gave a weak smile as a tear slipped from her eyes.

Kim in shock wiped it and stared at her now wet hand. She then stroked the same hand over the plastic covered black and white picture as more tears released themselves unwillingly.

"Shego…" She murmured in a pleading and wanting tone.

It then became clear to her. She needed to see her. Kim needed to see Shego again.

She walked over to her bed, lied down and curled into Eclipse.

Her mind was made up. As soon as her and Eclipse were up they would leave right away for the Caribbean's and Kim would finally see Shego after four long years.

Kim closed her eyes letting sleep take over. Her last thoughts were of her and Shego spending time together in a way she had never thought of.

What would she say? What would she do? How would she react to seeing Shego again?

But Kim didn't need to worry one bit. She was confident. For she knew exactly what she was going to do.


End file.
